Monster Path
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Wells didn't let Shara help Micah. He was found by someone else. He didn't change back from monster form. At least, not right away. MicahxRaven
1. The Golden Wooly

Dai: Yes, I like Rune Factory. Why not? Harvest Moon, plus fights. And Micah is adorable.

Tsukaimon: If she owned Rune Factory, MicahxRaven would be the official couple. So far, it isn't.

12212122

The land of Norad is known for many things. It's magic, it's monsters, it's farms, the Native Dragons... and it's amnesiacs. Yes, it's amnesiacs. They come a dime a dozen around those parts. Especially Selphia.

Surprisingly, this story isn't set in Selphia, but is about an amnesiac anyway. This story takes place in Sharance.

It starts on a rainy night, with thunder and lightning... and a young Wooly falling from the sky. This Wooly was different from most. It had golden yellow fur, and an acorn cap, which had somehow not fallen off his head when he fell from the sky.

The force of his impact left a small crater in front of the mayor's house. The mayor of Sharance, Wells, was known for not liking monsters. So, when he saw the Wooly, he left him be, at least until his granddaughter, Shara, got a word in.

"Look, he's hurt!" Besides the rather nasty bump on his head, one of the Wooly's legs was twisted at an awkward angle. In a different timeline, he would have listened. In this one, however, he didn't.

"So? Shara, you don't know where that thing's been, or even if it's friendly."

"What could he do to me? He can't even walk."

"What would we do? We don't know anything about medicine, especially for monsters."

Despite the fact that it was true, Shara picked up the Wooly, intending to carry him inside.

"No, Shara."

"But we can't just leave him!"

"Yes, we can!"

Sighing, Shara put down the Wooly and followed Wells back inside. A few minutes later, a redhead girl who had gotten caught in the rain found him. Looking around to make sure no one could see, Raven picked up the Wooly and carried him away.

2121121212

Early spring was not, Raven reflected, the best time to stay out when it would rain. Which made her wonder what a Wooly was doing there. Monsters generally knew to stay out of the town, unless they were in the midst of traveling, and then they never stopped. Not to mention, they knew better than to travel while injured. Especially since they ran the risk of the clinic, nightmare to monsters and humans alike.

She thought of taking him to the clinic, but decided against exposing the poor creature to Marion. The shot happy young witch was well known for scaring away all the customers. Raven remembered well the last time someone had gone to the clinic while she was on duty. Poor thing had been scarred for life. Orcs. They just never learn. Besides, she doubted Marion knew how to fix a bad leg.

Opening the door to the house, she walked inside, not being greeted or anything.

"Gaius. You do realize sleep is good for you, right?"

"Oh, Raven. What time is it?"

"Ten in the afternoon."

Gaius noticed the Wooly. "Oh, found a friend, have you, Raven?"

"He's got a bad leg. I found him in the rain outside of Wells' house."

"Well, let's see what we can do for him."

A bit later, the Wooly was wrapped up in a tough blanket. Raven and Gaius went to bed, unaware of just how special their guest was.

2112121212

The next morning, the Wooly woke up at six by some strange instinct ordering him to. He was wrapped up in a tough blanket, and his leg hurt badly. It was bandaged, but poorly, and whoever was treating him obviously had no knowledge of medicine, besides the basics. Well, he appreciated the help, except...

"Okay, where am I?" It seemed to be a house, and the sound of hammers downstairs served to narrow the possibilities. Either way, he had no clue where he was. Or, for that matter, who he was, which he attributed to the bump on his head.

He tried to stand up, before collapsing in a flash of pain. Okay, so he couldn't just get up and walk around yet.

"Yeah... not my best idea." He was so distracted by the pain that he paid no attention to the sound of footsteps approaching.

"So, you're awake." He turned to see a girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl was not surprised to hear the Wooly talk, despite the fact that talking monsters normally looked more human. Of course, she had a few secrets of her own.

"Raven."

"We'll, I'm..." Thinking fast, he quickly decided on something to call himself, "... Micah. Call me Micah."

Raven nodded and walked off, leaving Micah alone.

The golden Wooly leaned back, enjoying the morning. After all, he had to do something.

212112121

Raven had gone out to do some shopping, as Gaius had the tendency to forget about little things like the fact that people need food to survive. Sometimes, she swore he lived off of his work. However, she, and likely Micah, were not so fortunate.

Of course, it might be her appetite. Those like her generally had high metabolisms due to the things that made them different. It probably didn't help that along the way she acquired a taste for birdseed, which wasn't the most filling.

Entering the general store, she bought enough food to last... hopefully. She also got birdseed for a light snack. No one ever questioned why she ate it, and she preferred it that way. Going into that would open up a whole other can of worms... Yum, worms.

Preventing her train of thought from getting even more derailed, she went over and found Karina sleeping at the register. Seems she was never lucky enough to be there when Hazel was at the register. Karina was known as the laziest girl in Sharance, and it certainly wasn't off the mark.

Sometimes, Raven would simply wait, or wake her up gently. However, she was working off of minimal sleep, had run out of food three days ago but never quite got to the store, instead living off of fish and worms. Mostly worms. Out of sight, of course. And, in all honesty, ringing the bell rapidly was probably better for Karina than if Raven torched the place.

As noticed, after rain, her temper got worse. Being caught out in it... just wasn't her thing. Either way, she had to hurry back. Even Gaius would get hungry after three days with only fish for food, and she had no clue when Micah last ate.

121212

Dai: So, basic differences in this timeline: Half-monsters gain more than just basic traits of the monster sides, but also certain dietary aspects (Raven, being a bird, likes to eat birdseed and worms, while Micah, a sheep, is a vegetarian). Also, a bit of the history between Sharance and the Univir will be revealed later, and is much more detailed. Raven also is less quick to discard her monster heritage, if only because, she likes to fly.


	2. The Bird

Dai: With different circumstances, time to see just how Micah fits in with Raven and Gaius.

Vee-Vee: Nothing owned here.

12122112

Micah was hungry. He didn't know when he last ate, but it definitely couldn't have been recently. What he wouldn't give for a rice ball. Maybe some apple juice on the side... a few medicinal herbs... a bit of orange grass... He shook his head, as it probably wasn't happening.

21122112

Aquaticus sighed. His plan had been fine. Send the boy to Sharance, remove his memories, let the monster loving flower obsessed girl do the rest. Of course, Wells didn't make it that easy.

Being a Native Dragon, while it had plenty of perks, had responsibilities to go with it. He envied Ventuswill, whose only purpose was to supply the land with Runes, and did so from a luxurious castle. Terrable only really had a handle on politics, and Fiersome... well, it was a while since he spoke with Fiersome. The last time was to ridicule him about being beaten by a child.

Still, his perfectly laid out plan wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. What he needed was for a someone to reunite the humans and univir, and Micah would have been the perfect option. There weren't that many of his kind around.

Well, there was that one girl, but she wasn't exactly hero material. He needed someone at least somewhat normal. Someone that didn't eat worms. Someone that could fit into a house. Still, she'd make a good last resort. At least the boy would be well taken care of.

And who knew? Maybe, just maybe, it would work out in the end.

1212121212

Raven arrived back at the house, nearly running into Collette, which wouldn't have been good. Collette and Raven hadn't gotten along well since she beat her at an eating contest. One would think that the grocery bill she ran up would have been an indicator of her appetite.

It was really a good thing the contest wasn't publicized. She didn't need the attention. No one needed to know about the things that allowed her to eat twenty chocolate cakes and shoot magical fire from her hands. No, no one needed to know about that.

They didn't even know about the fire. Really, the only thing she used it for was lighting the forge on the rare occasion it was allowed to die. She swore, Gaius was addicted to his work. As evidence when she opened the door and saw him working.

"Did you check up on Micah?"

"Micah?"  
>"The Wooly."<p>

"Oh, him. Well, he told me he was hungry."

2112121212

Micah smelled food. Turning, he saw Raven come up with a lot of food. Enough to last a month, in most households. However, this wasn't most households.

"So, what do you want?"

"Have any rice balls?"

"Rice balls?"

"Yeah, I like rice balls."

"Really? I've never seen a Wooly eat a rice ball."

"I'm fairly certain most humans don't eat birdseed." He gestured to the half empty package in her hand.

"That's just... it's an acquired taste."

"Right. So, rice ball?"

"Here."

21212112

Raven was in shock. Micah had an appetite similar to hers, if not worse. So many salads, down the drain. She made a mental note to ask the DeSainte-Coquilles to send in an order for tofu. With this monster being able to out eat her, it would be very useful. Besides, Sofia owed her a favor.

She sat down and munched on some birdseed. Micah had finished his eleventh rice ball, and just kept on going. She made a mental note to go foraging so they wouldn't run out of Gold. It might have helped if Gaius could actually be bothered to tend the shop every once in a while. Made her wonder what would happen if she ever moved.

12122112

Micah finally finished eating and leaned back. Raven had left a little ago to mind the store, and he was left alone again. This allowed him to think.

He didn't know who he was. While it could be explained away, it was still odd. Also, there was a feeling in the back of his head that he wasn't just an ordinary Wooly. After all, most Woolies didn't have golden fur and acorn caps. At least, he didn't think so. Ah, amnesia. The bane of many, many Norad residents.

Honestly, there's Raguna of Trampoli, Kyle of Alvarna, and the Selphia amnesiacs, Lest, Frey, Amber, Dylas, and Dolce. Well, okay, the Selphia ones weren't amnesiacs right at that moment, but still, and those are only the ones known about.

12121212

That night, Raven slipped out her door and to the stair, when she was stopped by a voice.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Micah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm... going out. For a walk."

"Alright, then."

When Micah laid back, before he fell asleep, a dark shape swooped away from the house, right outside his window. The bird flew away into the night, at the very edge of the monster's vision.

12121212

The next morning, Micah and Raven gulped down their food. Micah, due to extreme healing effects of medicinal herbs, would likely be able to leave by the end of the week. Still, he didn't want to leave, not really. He had just been here for a day and Raven and Gaius seemed like family. A very dysfunctional, strange, screwy family.

"You know, last night I saw something strange."

"Oh?" Raven was cautious. Had he seen...?  
>"Yeah, there was a giant bird, just flying away. It was amazing."<p>

"Oh, that. That bird shows up from time to time. No one really knows what it is or where it comes from." Except Raven and Gaius, but that was a secret they weren't ready to tell.

"Oh. What do you think?"

"Well, she probably lives somewhere around here."

"How do you know it's a female, Raven?"

"Just... It doesn't matter. Really, it doesn't."

Of course, it actually did. Just not right that second. Besides, who would believe her anyway?

12122112

Dai: Alright, so, now the hard part is moving Micah to the Sharance Tree... Well, maybe...

Verity: Trust me, she isn't always like this. Really.


End file.
